Immobilization of proteins on solid surfaces has wide application in various types of biosensing platforms. Both affinity based sensing platforms and probe-free biosensors can benefit from controlled orientation of proteins during immobilization on sensing surfaces. Thus, there is a need to address orientation for biosensing platforms.